To You I Belong
by Silentryuu-02
Summary: Taken place during episode 110, Death of Uranus and Neptune. Alternate events. Mild language, Rated T just in case.


Haurka sat on the windowsill next to the giant glass window overlooking the city under the shroud of dark clouds, watching as the rain poured relentlessly. Thunder could be heard in the distance as she sat with her arms crossed with no real emotion on her face. The room was dim. The only light coming in came from the lightning grazing the sky, filtering its bright white into the room.

Haruka's mind wandered but to nothing in particular and as she took a deep breath the phone breaks the monotony of the day by ringing its incessant ring. Haruka just sat and let it go on with no effort from her to attempt to pick it up. She was clearly in no mood for idle chatter with the receiver. She just continued to stare at the gloomy weather and to think of nothing that is until her ears perked up to the sound of Eugeal's voice.

"Hello, is this the residence of Tenoh Haruka? This is Eugeal speaking. You must be surprised? It wasn't that hard to figure out considering you revealed your true selves the other day!"

Haruka was still staring out the window, her eyebrows furrowed at Eugeal's last statement. She felt nothing but annoyance from having to hear Eugeal's voice. However, she was now curious to hear what she had to say.

"I'll have you know that I've found out who the true holders of the talismans are! I will get ahold of them and triumph over..."

The machine had cut her off, much to Haruka's amusement. She knew that she'd call back, since it sounded like she had a lot more to say. At this point Haruka's attention now turned from the rain to the answering machine and waited for Eugeal to call back.

"Hey! The recording time on this is too short! I didn't get enough time to finish what I wanted to tell you. Oh well, I know that both of you have been searching for the talismans as well. If you're curious to find out who the owners are, I will send you the map of the location via fax. See you soooooon!"

* * *

As the message came to an end, the machine's fax came through and Michiru walked up to the machine staring at it as Haruka was. She had on her bathing suit having just come from a relaxing swim and was drying herself off with her towel. Her beautiful aquamarine hair was down and damp, her face held a sad look as she turned to look at Haruka.

"It's probably true that she has found the owner of a talisman," Michiru responded softly as she dried her long dampened hair.

"Yes, it's finally time. We'll finally know who are the holders of the pure hearts," Haruka announced quietly as she turned her head back towards the window, her eyes seeking the dark shroud of clouds.

Michiru's expression saddened at seeing the look on Haruka's face in the reflection of the glass.

Haruka raised her arms to look and stare at the palms of her slender hands, her eyes narrowing. 'My hands... they have been too stained. No matter what methods I take and no matter what sacrifices I make, I will make sure to get those talismans...'

Michiru silently strode toward Haruka's side. Haruka's thoughts interrupted as she looked up at her partner who held a look of worry upon her face.

"Michiru?"

Without a sound Michiru stepped closer to take Haruka's hand resting on her leg and gently lifts it then has a seat across from Haruka. The rain still pounding outside provided the two a soundtrack for their hands to do a gentle midair dance as fingers intertwined with each others, feeling the softness of each finger while their hands are touching palm to palm, no words were needed to feel each other's emotion. They sat, enjoying the sensation of the closeness that they shared, the love that they had for each other.

Michiru's free hand now found Haruka's other hand resting comfortably on her leg. Their eyes locked, as strong blue orbs gazed deep into a shining ocean of those green eyes Haruka loved so dearly.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"Haruka...it's all right, I like your hands," Michiru said with love in her eyes. Haruka sat drowning in those pools of green orbs she loved so much. She then released Michiru's hand to reach around to embrace the woman in her strong slender arms, squeezing her body close to burn the memory of that feeling into her thoughts. It was something that Haruka would treasure, the desire and the feeling of having her close.

* * *

The sun nearly set upon the horizon of the bay, shining a deep orange with a tinge of crimson as it reflected brightly across the water's surface. The chopper they were flying let them see over the beautiful bay fast moving beneath them. Both held the looks of determination with each minute they will soon be facing those who hold the pure heart crystals. All the days of searching and struggle, will soon come to an end.

Just then peaking over the far horizon was the tip of a shadow of one of the main tower of the Marine Cathedral.

"I can see it now."

"So that must be it...?" Uranus questioned. "It's a church that's under construction. The Marine Cathedral."

Soon, Uranus landed the chopper onto the platform that held the church. Now she and Neptune stood before the towering doors of the Marine Cathedral. Uranus' eyebrows wrinkled at the sight of these intimidating doors knowing that no matter what dangers lie ahead, they were going to complete this mission. It would finally come to an end, the world would be saved or so they hoped.

"We'll finally meet the owner of the talismans..." Uranus said with confidence. She suddenly felt the soft touch of Neptune's hand in hers and Uranus held it lightly.

"Uranus, you understand that no matter what happens we will acquire the talismans. From here on, we'll ignore each other's danger and move on by ourselves."

"Heh, what are you talking about now, of all times?" Uranus questioned.

Neptune then bowed her head, she knew Uranus understood. She hesitantly let go of her hand, "You're right..." Now thinking it was foolish to think Uranus thought otherwise.

Soon the towering doors opened to let them in, what they saw was a long corridor with blood red panels lining both sides of the corridor. Soon the outside world was forgotten once the massive doors shut with its echo filling the vast hall. They soon pressed forward to find their host.

"For someone who invited us, this is rather unwelcome," Uranus said sarcastically.

Neptune stopped abruptly to notice one of the blood red panels and turned to face it. All of them seemed to have the same sculpture carved into them of a winged angel carrying a bow but something about them seemed to bother Neptune.

Uranus was a couple of steps ahead when she noticed Neptune was no longer by her side. She turned to look at her, "What's wrong, Neptune?"

Just then both of their eyes went wide when the panel quickly pushed out from the wall.

"It moved?!" Neptune exclaimed and that's when she noticed that behind them all of the panels now dozens of them lined up to face them, "Uranus!"

They now stood in alert waiting to see what was to come, "So it was the enemies' trap...should've known," Uranus said knowingly.

The panels began their lightning barrage of attacks, trying to slam itself fast and hard into Uranus and Neptune. The speed in which they were attacking was blazingly fast but nothing they couldn't handle as both Uranus and Neptune dodged them expertly.

It felt like no end was in sight. Soon Uranus and Neptune were panting and dripping with sweat. A bright light sparked as Uranus started powering up for her attack. She knew they would not be able to defend for long. Uranus screamed with fury as she powered up her attack to the ground making it crack towards the blood red panels, "WORLD...SHAKING!" She sent her power to attack as it disintegrated the panels. As Uranus was recovering from her attack she turned to see Neptune next to her now powering up her own attack, seeing the deep waves as they collected into her hand, "DEEP...SUBMERGE!" Uranus watched as Neptune's attack shattered the panels to dust.

* * *

Uranus kept her stance and held that cocky smirk she usually does once she has immobilized an enemy. "What? That all you got?" she teased. Then in what seemed like a flash, a stray panel came darting into her direction and knew that it was going to take her out. That is, until she suddenly felt the force of Neptune's arms flying towards her pushing her away and sacrificing herself for Uranus. Uranus fell to the ground, her eyes shut from the impact but she was able to hear Neptune being pushed hard onto another panel that rested on the wall. Uranus heard her gasp for air and that's when her eyes opened just to see the panel turn into the wall, taking Neptune away from her.

She jumped up to her feet and ran to the panel but as soon as she got there, it vanished. "NEPTUNE!" She screamed and punched the wall so hard it made an indent producing cracks around her tight fist. Neptune was captured and she knew she just had to find her, the mission be damned. As soon as she disappeared from her sight a part of her felt an overwhelming emptiness and anger. Neptune meant everything to her and she would not lose her to the likes of Eugeal.

Uranus felt the burning tears in her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she bowed her head onto the wall while her arms pounded on it hoping to get her back. Uranus' rage grew once Eugeal's irritating voice came on the PA system accompanied by dark organ music. She straightened herself up while staring at this extensive corridor while Eugeal's voice echoed through it.

"Sailor Uranus, I now have the owner of the talisman!"

Uranus looked up to no where in particular and answered in a rage, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I fell for it as well but then not even you had realized it."

"Seriously, what in the world are you talking about?!" Uranus just wanted a straight answer and knew that she was playing with her emotions, especially in the vulnerable state she was in. She wanted nothing more than to get Neptune back and hold her in her arms again.

"Oh, I'll tell you. The owner of the talisman is none other than your partner..."

She didn't want her to say it. Her hands felt moist as she balled them up into fists as her anger became fueled by what Eugeal was going to say next.

"...Sailor Neptune! I will soon extract the talisman from Neptune. If you want to watch, come to the main hall."

"Damn you! You do anything to hurt her. I will make sure you pay. You won't even get a chance to breathe your last breath!"

* * *

Uranus ran as fast as her legs could carry, her arms propelling her forward with determination and fury. "Neptune can't be the owner of a talisman?! I don't want to believe it!" She sprinted towards the main hall but it almost felt like the corridor went on forever.

Once she arrived at the entrance of the main hall, she propelled her arms to the door forcing the doors to open. What she saw next made her eyes wide with shock as she stood breathless spotting Neptune on the other side of the bridge tied up onto the red panel that took her. Tied up at the hands and feet like a prisoner, accompanied by the sound of music produced by the giant organ behind Neptune, the sound of an inevitable end.

She was motionless with her eyes shut and her head slightly tilted forward. At that moment, Uranus yelled out for her and ran toward her onto the bridge. "NEPTUNE!" Once she made it halfway onto the bridge she didn't notice the panels on the sides that were similar to the ones that attacked them earlier, flung open but instead of launching themselves toward Uranus, they had holes on the sides to shoot lethal ammunition. Uranus felt the heavy dreadful stings of the dark energy on her body as the force of millions of them pushed her backwards falling square on her back.

"Haha, gotcha!" Soon the organ music ceased as Eugeal began moving towards Uranus' bruised body. "Fool, when someone other than myself walks across this bridge, they will receive divine punishment!"

Uranus' eyes open slightly and answered back, "Divine...punishment?" She felt the stings upon her body. She heard the muffled footsteps from Eugeal's heels walking toward her as she struggled in pain to sit up to watch her enemy with slightly blurred vision.

"Don't worry. I haven't pulled out Neptune's talisman yet. I must pull the talisman out of another person first," Eugeal looked pretty defiant as she saw Uranus in pain.

Uranus now leaning on her elbows looked up at Eugeal who was staring down over her aching body, "Another owner of a talisman?"

Much to Uranus' dismay, Eugeal now pointed the pure heart gun straight onto Uranus' chest, "I mean YOU! I'm talking about your own pure heart."

Unbeknownst to Eugeal and Uranus, Neptune had regained consciousness who was now watching Eugeal standing over Uranus' body, barely registering what was being said. In her weakened state she whispered, calling for Uranus.

Uranus smirked at Eugeal, "Talismans are sealed within pure hearts, there's no way I could be one of them."

"Well, we'll see soon enough, although with those wounds the force from this gun will kill you," Eugeal threatened as she held onto the trigger, Uranus gritting her teeth getting ready for the force of the gun that was threatening her life.

Suddenly the sound of binds ripping and the sound of Neptune's desperate call, made Eugeal look behind her with surprise in her eyes, "URANUS!" Neptune was now stumbling and dashing towards them not knowing the danger that she now faced as she stepped onto the bridge. Uranus' realization hit her as her eyes now wide with despair as she watched helplessly as Neptune was now being pelted relentlessly with the dark energy spikes.

Uranus' felt her heart being torn in two at not being able to save Neptune from terrible pain, only to watch and listen to her love's painful cries. The first wave of attacks ceased and Neptune keeled over from pain and breathing heavily but she managed to gather strength to move forward as she held her injured arm. Uranus can see her panting and watched the beads of sweat fall from her brow.

"Haruka...I won't let you die."

"WAIT, STOP NEPTUNE! DON'T MOVE!"

Neptune took another step and yet again another wave of dark energy bombarded her already aching body. Her screams of agony were almost too much for Uranus to handle as she felt the burning tears threaten to come out.

Finally when the dark energy ceased again, the gun barrels smoking from an endless rampage upon Neptune's body, soon she collapsed hard to the ground gasping for air. But with great stamina and determination to reach Uranus, she struggles again to her feet while her knees wobble from exhaustion, "Haruka" Neptune's voice barely audible.

Neptune was now staggering towards Eugeal who still held the pure heart gun in her hand. "They're out of bullets!" Eugeal exclaimed as she stared at the panels with disapproval. She now had a look of panic across her face as Neptune walked unsteadily to grab hold of Eugeal's shoulders. Eugeal aimed the pure heart gun towards Neptune's chest and pulled the trigger out of fear.

Uranus now paralyzed by watching the moment in slow motion as the gun's ammunition penetrated through Neptune's body to reveal her pure heart as it shined bright above Neptune's lifeless body. It then started to transform into one of the talismans they had been seeking, a mirror that had Neptune's symbol engraved onto the back of it.

"So this is a talisman, impressive. Now, I'll take yours next!" Eugeal anxiously threatened as she was still unhinged from Neptune's attempts.

Uranus gritted her teeth and then gathered up her strength to get up onto her feet and dash to tackle Eugeal, to wrestle the gun that stole Neptune's pure heart. She wasn't going to let Eugeal get away with this and in a fit of rage Uranus clenched her fist and launched it to the side of Eugeal's cheek. The force of the impact dislodged the gun from her grip and it crashed onto the concrete and slide across next to Neptune's lifeless body. The impact had also launched her to the side of the platform where Uranus saw her fall to the side but onto a construction crane to then watch her scream down into the dark chasm.

* * *

Uranus rushed to Neptune's side and knelt down beside her body, the talisman floating and shining bright as a sign of Neptune's pure heart that Haruka knew she always had. She just never expected her to be a carrier of a talisman as well. She looked down at her face, it was uncharacteristic from her sweet and gentle smile and it scared her. Haruka moved a strand of her beautiful aquamarine to move it behind her ear, just so she can stare at her face. She started to feel the tears pull at the edges, almost refusing to let them fall but at this point the depth of her pain was too great. Soon her tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably. A couple of drops landed onto Neptune's soft cheek and suddenly Uranus' eyes shot open as she felt Neptune stir beneath her shaking body.

"Michiru?" Haruka managed to softly say but her voice came out shaky and ragged.

"Ha...ru...ka," her voice was raspy and her eyes were barely open but even then they still had the shine Haruka can see even during the night. She reached up with her struggling hand to Uranus' cheek. Uranus took her free hand and laid it over Neptune's that rested on her cheek.

"Michiru...there's so much I want to say. This...this can't really be what our mission was all about. It was always what we talked about, what our destiny was." It was hard for Haruka to get the words out knowing that her tears were getting in the way, "But my destiny is you, Michiru!"

Michiru smiled weakly then looked at Haruka with those bright turquoise eyes that she cherished so much and with the look that she knew that was meant only for her, "My destiny was always you." Her last words to Haruka she spoke with a whisper as those bright eyes shut before her. Haruka understanding the meaning behind those words shot through her.

She then felt Michiru's life force fade away. Her hand felt limp in her grasp, watching it fall resting next to her body. Haruka's eyes grew wide and again the rush of tears and the realization that this was actually happening, came to her all at once.

Haruka hugged Michiru's body close to her and in her lap as she clutched onto her and cried. Her sobs became uncontrollable, showing only raw emotion she would never reveal to anyone else. The realization came to her. She had failed. She failed to protect the one who held her heart, the one that knew her even better than she knew herself.

She felt as though time had stopped. Nothing seemed to matter but she sat and thought, while mourning the loss of her lover. Michiru did her duty and she protected Haruka with her life and now it is time for Haruka to fulfill her duty as well. To be with her destiny.

Before she laid Michiru's body to rest, Haruka gave her a light kiss on her lips then looked at her with sad burning eyes. The warmth that was once there became cold upon her lips. She then looked over to the pure heart gun that sat next to her and reached for it. She lifted it in her hand, feeling its cold construction and knew what she had to do. But did she really have the courage to go through with it? She then looked at Michiru's lifeless face briefly and knew that she did. She positioned the gun against her chest and over her heart and felt the trigger linger beneath her finger. In an instant she pulled the trigger and felt the force of the pure heart gun's fire go through her body stealing her pure heart. Lying on the cold hard concrete, she saw it sparkle and shine in a bright blinding light as it transformed into one of the talismans they had been searching for.

The gun was now forgotten in her hand as she lay close to Michiru's body. No tears fell from her yes, there was nothing left to cry about as she was about to make the journey, to be with her destiny. To be with Michiru for eternity, even in death. With her last ounce of strength Haruka struggled to reach out for Michiru's hand and grasped it tenderly, then intertwining their fingers together. She smiled weakly and with her final breath her eyes slowly shut feeling her own life force fade and the soft touch of Michiru's hand in hers as she whispered the same words that Michiru spoke and answered her back, "My destiny is always and forever, you."

======= END ========

A/N: It has been a very long time since I've written a fanfic. This is actually the first one in a long while, I used to go by a different name but when I decided I wanted to try writing again, I chose a new name.

I hope you all enjoyed this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.


End file.
